


Avengers of SHIELD

by theycallmejelly_bean



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lincoln Lives, StaticQuake, Ward is Daisy's evil twin, agents of shield are better than avengers, fitzsimmons forever, go elsewhere for Skyeward, i don't care, i have enough relatioship tags, lincoln is a human, no skyeward, not super accurate, oh duh, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejelly_bean/pseuds/theycallmejelly_bean
Summary: The agents of SHIELD are the Avengers. It's just a random thought I had while re-watching S2 of SHIELD. The agents of SHIELD are better than the Avengers in my point of view, so why not make them Avengers? If you like Avengers, but like SHIELD more, read this. #Lame-at-summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter is the only one that appears in this chapter. Hunter is like Hawkeye but with a gun and code-named The Hunter. His relationship with Bobbi is basically just like Clintasha.

A/N None of this belongs to me. All rights go to Marvel.

Nick Fury, Director of the government agency, SHIELD, stood in a very advanced lab. Location of lab: classified; all we can tell you is that it's underground. SHIELD scientists were working on an 0-8-4 known as The Tesseract, a blue, galaxy-patterned cube. "What is it, sir?" Agent Lance Hunter asked, sliding down a cord and landing next to Fury. "We believe it to be a doorway, leading to space, Agent Hunter." Fury informed the marksman. "Right. A space door. That seems perfectly normal." Hunter replied. Suddenly, the Tesseract began to spark, draining power from the lab. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's it doing?" Hunter asked, nervously. "Even our best scientists don't know. That's exactly what we're trying to find out, Agent Hunter. Agent Hill, have we made any progress?" Fury addressed the deputy director. "Not yet. It's power surges appear to be random, but we're still working on it." Maria Hill showed Fury her charts. "Maybe something's trying to get through." Hunter muttered. "Excuse me?" Agent Hill asked, slightly confused. "You said it was a door. Doors open from both sides." As Hunter made his deduction, the Tesseract flared open, sending sparks everywhere. A young, dark haired, darker eyed man stood in the flailing Tesseract's wake. "I am the all-mighty Hive, sent from the Kree to dominate your kind." He announced. "Hive? As in Grant Ward, twin brother of Agent Daisy Johnson?" Hunter asked. Hive/Ward very quickly brought attention to the scepter in his hand. "Hey! All I did was ask!" Hunter yelped, raising his hands. "Put down the damn scepter!" Fury demanded. "Ha." Hive chuckled lightly. "You do not see, yet that this planet was destined to kneel at my feet. But you will." With a single fluid motion, Hive tapped Hunter's chest with his scepter, before Hill and Fury could fire a single shot. Hunter's pupil's turned black and reflective. "I see..." Hunter said in a voice that was not his own. "Excellent." Hive said, smirking. He hardly noticed the bullets from the two agents' guns deflect off of his green jacket. Hunter pulled the gun from his back and fired a round of bullets at Hill and Fury. Both dove for cover as Hive circled the room, tapping the chest of each agent and scientist. Fury and Hill managed to escape Hunter's line of fire and hide in the garage of the high-tech lab. "Well, Nick, that experiment with the Tesseract went terribly." Hill said, climbing into the shot-gun seat of a Jeep. "Yes, I'm aware of that, Maria." Fury turned the key in the car's ignition. Hunter and a group of agents started firing shots at Fury and Hill's get-away car. "Agent Hand, it's Maria. Fly your copter to the lab. Nick and I are in trouble." Maria spoke into her cellphone. Nick gave a sharp turn of the wheel. "Damn these tunnels." Fury cursed. With Hunter and the brain-washed agents not far behind, the Jeep exited the underground lab. A black helicopter landed in the field the lab was under and Fury and Hill ran to the black copter. "What did you do, this time?" Agent Victoria Hand asked, once Hill and Fury were safely in the helicopter. "It might take some time to explain, but I know this: we need to start the Avengers Initiative." Fury announced.

A/N Might be a short and/or sucky first chapter. Like I said earlier: I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recruiting Agent Morse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi is the only one in this chapter. I decided to go with Bobbi's comic book name, Mockingbird. Her scene is basically her as Black Widow.

A/N None of this belongs to me. All rights go to Marvel.

 

Agent Bobbi Morse is tied to a chair in a warehouse. Location: Russia, Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. Bobbi's captor is the mob-boss, Georgi Luchkov, who is beating Bobbi. "This is not how I thought my evening would go." Luchkov said. "I know how you wanted the evening to go. Believe me, this is much better." Bobbi said, with a smirk and a toss of her hair. "I'd like to know why they sent you." Luchkov demanded. The thug tipped the chair Bobbi was tied to over a ledge. Bobbi gulped, confident smile disappearing. "I see know. turns out the infamous Mockingbird is nothing more than a pretty face." Luchkov said, waving his hand as if the woman tied to the chair was nothing more than a minor annoyance. Bobbi's smirk returned to her face, despite the fact she is still dangling from a ledge. "You really think I'm pretty?" The thug set her down and handed Luchkov a pair of pliers. Bobbi is still grinning despite the pliers in her captor's hand. "Tell your employers I am coming for them." Luchkov held the pliers to her mouth. "You may have to write it down." Lucky for Bobbi, her captor's cellphone rings at that moment. "Who the hell...?" Luchkov demands, only to be cut off by the voice of Maria Hill. "You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or we will blow up the block before you reach the lobby." Maria Hill listed off, very quickly. Luchkov's eyes widened in fear at being blown to smithereens. The mob boss handed the phone to the thug whom, placed it at Bobbi's ear, seeing as her hands were tied behind her back. "Hey, Maria." Bobbi greeted the agent cheerfully. "Agent Morse, we need you to come in. We have a job for you." Hill said. "Are you kidding? I'm working!" Bobbi exclaimed. "This is extremely important, Agent Morse." Hill informed her. "Seriously? I'm in the middle of an interrogation! This moron is giving me everything." Bobbi scoffed. "I am not giving her..." Luchkov's protest was cut off by Bobbi's glare. "Bobbi. Hunter's been compromised." Maria said. Bobbi nodded. "Let me put you on hold." Bobbi said, nodding to Luchkov. As her captor leaned down to take the phone, Bobbi kicked him in the knee-cap and head butted him. She stood, still tied and kick-boxed the thug in the face. A second thug took a swing at her. She hit the second thug with the chair, breaking it, therefore freeing her. The first thug stood up, and Bobbi ran at him and kicked him in the stomach. he doubled over, bringing his head down to a height were Bobbi could easily elbow him on the neck, knocking him out. The second thug ran at her again and she leapt away, grabbing and twisting his arm and hitting him on the neck like the first thug. Bobbi grabbed a chain that was hanging from the ceiling over the ledge and wrapped it around Luchkov's ankle, leaving him to hang above the floor. Bobbi picked the phone off of the floor. "Where's Hunter now?" She asked. "Not sure. Good job on those thugs, by the way." Hill replied. "Thanks. Hunter's alive?" She asked hopefully. From her tone, Hunter nearly got killed often. "We believe him to be. We're starting the Initiative. We need you to get FitzSimmons." Hill filled her in. Dr. Leopold Fitz and Dr. Jemma Simmons were a pair of gifted scientists, new to their powers and rather dangerous. "Oh joy. I'll do it. Bye, Hill." "Bye, Morse." Bobbi exited the warehouse, picking up her high-heels on her way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recruiting FitzSimmons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so FitzSimmons are SHIELD scientists who were researching an ancient monolith and Simmons got sucked onto an alien planet because of it. The only element that could bring Simmons back Terregin mist. {I'm messing with the story, but bear with me.} Fitz risked his life to get it. It brought Simmons back through the monolith, but exposure to the Terregin mist gave Fitz paralysis powers and Simmons teleporting powers. When either is antagonized, their powers go berserk. Their superhero names are Maveth-Simmons and Icer-Fitz. Bobbi-Mockingbird also appears in this chapter.

A/N None of this belongs to me. All rights go to Marvel.

A small boy pushes his way through a crowd and stumbled into an apartment building. Location: India. The attending woman stops the little boy from running up the rest of the stairs. "Stop! You should not be here!" She said, pushing the boy in the opposite direction. "I have to see the doctors!" He yelped. "Let him through. He's just a child!" Dr. Fitz insisted. The young man had curly blonde hair and a Scottish accent. "Calm down." Dr. Simmons told the small boy. "Now, what's your name..." Fitz asked. "And what's your problem?" Simmons finished. "My name's Donnie Gill and it's my papa!" The little boy told the doctors. "Is he sick like them?" Simmons, a young woman with brown hair and a British accent asked Donnie, referring to the fevered people lying on cots. "Yes." Donnie Gill handed Fitz a few dollars. It wasn't much, hardly 5$ but Donnie looked so scared. "Please." He begged the two. A few minutes later, Donnie Gill led FitzSimmons down the crowded street. He lead them into a simple hut, but the moment they enter, he scrambled out the window. "FitzSimmons. Should have gotten paid up front." The two whirled around in unison to see Bobbi Morse standing there, hands on hips. "You know, this is a hell of a place for a pair of British scientists to lay low." Bobbi's eyes scanned the dirty hut. "We're laying low to avoid spies, such as yourself." Simmons said. "Really. Still, better places. Perthshire, maybe." Bobbi said, with light shrug. "Brought us to the edge of the city. Smart. I assume the place is surrounded.." Fitz started. "By agents, ready to take us out should we try to attack you." Simmons finished. "Wow, finishing each other's sentences should be your superpowers. But, no. Just the three of us." Bobbi said, looking out a window. "And your actress buddy? He a spy, too? They start that young?" Fitz asked, gesturing to the window Donnie Gill had scampered out of. "I did." Bobbi remarked. "By the way, who the hell are you?" Simmons asked. "Barbara Morse. But I go by Bobbi." Bobbi said. "If you're here to kill us because we're an enhanced threat.." Fitz let Simmons end with "that won't go very well for everyone." "No, I doubt I could take out one of you without the other killing me. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD." Bobbi said, displaying her SHIELD I.D. "How did SHIELD find us, anyway?" Fitz asked. "We never lost you, Dr. Fitz. We kept tabs on a British woman who seemed to jump from place to place and a Scottish man who could sill a struggling patient with a wave of his hand. We even helped you hid your scent from some less savory parties." Bobbi said. "You mean Hydra. Why help us, though?" Simmons asked. Hydra was a group of scientists devoted to experimenting on powered people. "Director Fury seems to trust you two. But you're powered assets in our hands so, we need you to come in." Bobbi explained. "What if we say no?" Fitz asked the agent. "I'll persuade you. I don't have to take both of you back." Bobbi smiled, playing her first card. she knew FitzSimmons meant the universe to each other. "Take us both in or not at all. If you can't persuade us, what happens?" Simmons asked. "You nearly killed your colleague, Antoine Triplett, when you first gained your powers. You don't want that to happen again, do you?" Bobbi played her much darker card. "Fair point, Agent Morse." Fitz admitted. "Dr. Fitz, Dr. Simmons, we are on the verge of a global catastrophe." Bobbi's face was deadly serious, friendly smirk banished from existence. "We try to avoid those, generally." Simmons said, grinning. Bobbi pulled her cellphone from her pocket. "This is the Tesseract." The two scientists leaned in to look at a photo of the glowing blue cube. "OK. What does Director Fury want us to do? Paralysis it? Teleport it into space?" Simmons asked. "No. Fury wants you to find it. It's been stolen by one Grant Ward or Hive. That name should mean something to you." Bobbi informed them. Grant Ward was the one responsible for the ordeal in the monolith. The two doctors exchanged a dark look. "So, Fury doesn't need our powers?" Fitz asked. "Not that he's told me." Bobbi responded. "And he tells you everything?" Simmons asked. "Just talk to Fury. He needs you two." Bobbi said. "He needs us in containment." Fitz said darkly. "No-one needs you in containment..." Bobbi was cut off by FitzSimmons speaking in unison. "Don't lie to us!" They said. Simmons teleported around the room and Fitz began to glow. Bobbi grabbed a gun from the table and pointed it at Fitz's head. Simmons returned to Fitz's side and he stopped glowing. "I'm sorry." Simmons said nervously. "Are we good?" Bobbi asked. FitzSimmons nodded in unison. "We have them, Maria." Bobbi said into her ear-comm. A group of SHIELD soldiers entered to escort them out. "Just the three of us?" Fitz asked. "Unlikely." Simmons agreed and followed Bobbi out through the door.


End file.
